1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling electronic musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information.
Electronic musical instruments have greatly broadened the range of musical parameters that may be controlled by a performer. Frequently, however, this additional control is effected by the use of devices that demand additional virtuosity of the performer. Not only basic instrument-playing skills, but the added ability to simultaneously monitor computer display screens, regulate foot switches or pedals and manipulate joysticks, sliders, wheels or other paraphernalia with hand motions unrelated to conventional playing technique may be required as a result. Moreover, such devices frequently need to be located on the floor, a keyboard, or some other object that is not easily movable, thereby requiring the performer to stay in their vicinity. Consequently, such devices expressive benefits are often counterbalanced by their awkward and unnatural performance demands.
Performers have long known that freedom of movement can benefit both the musical expressiveness and visual interest of a performance. Devices that use parameters of a performer's motions, such as acceleration or velocity, to control a musical tone signal can offer some musical and visual advantages over other types of controllers. However, because such devices typically require sustained, or even abrupt, motions in order to have an effect, they too can make a performance somewhat unnatural. For example, movements may be required that are not consonant with the mood of the music being played.
Consequently, there is a need for a system offering a performer enhanced musical expressive capabilities while permitting him or her to move freely and naturally during performance.